Future DX
Future DX is a 2000 American animated science fiction adventure comedy film directed by Lorena Valentina and Juliette Baker, produced by Valentina, Baker, and Nathan Carlson, written and co-produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, and starring the voices of Piper Perabo, Scott Wolf, Jennifer Aniston, Christina Ricci, Wallace Shawn and Patricia Arquette. The film follows a young intergalactic girl named Vaila must team up with his brother, Mark, to stop this evil general who going to destroy their home. The animation of the film combines 2D traditional hand-drawn animation with the extensive use of computer-generated imagery. Produced by Valentina Animation and Warner Bros. Feature Animation, the film was theatrically released on October 27, 2000 by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States. The film received positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, characters, music, and voice acting. It was a modest success at the box office, earning over $280 million worldwide on a budget of $55 million. In 2019, an extended, remastered version of the film was re-released theatrically, which saw a home video release the following year. It was followed by the direct-to-video sequel Future DX: Vaila's Returns in 2004 and the direct-to-video prequel Future DX: Beyond the Galaxy in May 20, 2008. A second sequel, titled Future DX: The Deep Space, is scheduled to be released on the JeremyNow! streaming service on June 12, 2020, while a spin-off film focusing on Mark and Mylie are currently in development. Plot A female general named Lara Rich, who, along with Vance Mayhem, is on the mission to stop Lord Kaden. After they defeated Kaden and his army, he pursues Vance and tries to kill him, but Lara attacks Kaden with her ray gun and throws him out to his death, while Kaden's army flees. Lara starting to fall in love with Vance. Few years later, a young girl named Vaila, who becomes bored in her life and want to be a general like her mother. During the joyride between Vaila and her best friend Mylie while Valia's brother Mark tried to stop them, the three are caught by Lara and Vance. Lara chats with Vaila about how being an general is great for her. A general named Demonia makes an announcement that she is planning to go into battle with her army as according to her plan where she seeks out for revenge on her father's death. To be an general, Vaila joins the army, along with her brother. When Valia and Mark leaves for the battle, Lara give her the mask when she was a general. After the huge battle between human and robots, everyone expect Valia and Mark is killed by robots. Vaila and Mark must find out about Demonia's plan, Demoina found out that they find out her plan, she brings her guards to attack them. However, they were rescued by the Intergalactic League, led by Commander Rayne. At the Intergalactic League spaceship, Rayne orders Vaila and Mark to capture Demonia, who plan to destroy their universe. As the ship takes off, a robot named Pro introduces himself and explains that Vaila's mother is an expert adventurer who used to be a general and want Vaila to follow her footsteps. He also reveals that Demonia was Lara's long-time rival. Meanwhile, Demonia, disgruntled after she found out that Vaila and Mark found her real plan, hires Dark Insanity to find and kill Vaila. Vaila, Mark, Pro, and the rest of the Intergalactic League arrive at the Planet Curse where they being ambushed by a plant-like creatures. After defeating the creatures, the crew continue their journey. After the crew explore the planet, they decided to sneak in Demonia's secret HQ and search for her. While searching for Demonia, Vaila and Mark meets Dark Insanity and they dual each other, who reveal to be Mylie and have been working for Demonia. As Vaila and Mark captured by Demonia and her robot assistant, Twobit, Rayne defeated all of Demonia's robot. However, Demonia kills Rayne while facing her, and transports Vaila into snowy planet. while the Intergalactic League arrives, Mark tells them that Demonia kills Rayne, sends Vaila into snowy planet, Dark Insanity is actually Vaila's friend. At the snowy planet, Vaila feels upset that her best friend was worked for Demonia, but Mark and the Intergalactic League arrive to save her and prompt her to rejoin the group. Vaila, Mark, Pro, and the rest of the Intergalactic League fight Demonia and her army. As the gang battles the army, Vaila and Mark goes after Mylie where they save her after the fall. Demonia who is angered, returns for a final confrontation to kill Vaila and Mylie. However, Demonia gets shot by Mylie using her blast gun, where she fall to her death in outer space. After Demonia's death, Vaila, Mark and Mylie escapes as the spaceship blows up, while the gang ends up defeating the army and save Vaila, Mark and Mylie. Back home where Vaila and Mark reunited with their parents, Vaila now becoming a general. During this moment, Mylie apologizes to Vaila which results in them becoming friends again while Mark gives Mylie a good kiss and to their surprise, Rayne unexpectedly shows up and manages to reunite with Vaila, Mark, and the Intergalactic League. Vaila and the gang depart for another adventure, where it was only the beginning for her. Cast * Piper Perabo as Vaila Mayhem, a intergalactic girl who want to be a general, just like her mother. * Scott Wolf as Mark Mayhem, a young intergalactic boy who is Vaila's brother. * Jennifer Aniston as General Demonia, a evil general who is Kaden's daughter and wants to destroy Vaila and Mark's home. * Christina Ricci as Mylie Insanity/Dark Insanity, Vaila's best friend and Mark's girlfriend who secretly working for Demonia, known as Dark Insanity, until she betrayed her after Vaila save her. * Wallace Shawn as Twobit, Demonia's robot assistant. * Patricia Arquette as Lara Mayhem, Vaila and Mark's mother and Vance's wife who is former general and supports Vaila to be an general. * Jeff Bennett as Vance, Vaila and Mark's father who is Lara's patient and adviser, as her husband. More coming soon! '' Additional voices ''Coming soon! Production Development In development at Warner Bros. since 1997, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller write the script for Future DX. The film was originally going to be live-action, but it was scrapped due to "creative differences". Warner Bros. gave the script to Valentina Animation creative heads Lorena Valentina, Juliette Baker and Nathan Carlson. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation The film was animated in-house at Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Valentina Animation in both Burbank, California and Glendale, California, while some scenes with computer-animated was animated at Blur Studio. More coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Future DX was theatrically released by Warner Bros. Pictures on October 6, 2000 in the United States and Canada. Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by Burger King. Trailers More coming soon! Home media Future DX was released on VHS and DVD on February 6, 2000. The DVD release included an audio commentary by Lorena Valentina, Juliette Baker, Nathan Carlson, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, a 28-minute making-of documentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, music videos, production notes, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, web links, interactive games, trailers and television spots, and DVD-ROM features. On March 10, 2020, a "20th Anniversary Edition" was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, it featuring the same special features from the original 2000 DVD as well as new ones including a sneak preview of a 2019 Warner Animation Group film Scoob!, as well as a JeremyNow! original film, Future DX: The Deep Space. It also featuring an 2019 Intergalactic Signature Edition cut. Reception Coming soon! Other media Video games Coming soon! Television series Coming soon! Novels Coming soon! Other appearances Coming soon! Legacy Intergalactic Signature Edition A remastered and extended cut of the film, named the Intergalactic Signature Edition, was shown in one-off screenings across the United States and Canada on September 25, 2019. The edition is approximately two minutes longer than the original cut, and features a brief scene with Mark and Mylie, more scenes for 30 minutes, more humor and an on-screen death. The film's Intergalactic Signature Edition will be released on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on March 10, 2020. Expanded franchise Sequels, prequel and spin-off Warner Bros. released two direct-to-video films related to Future DX. The first was sequel Future DX: Vaila's Returns, released in 2004 on DVD and VHS. The film centers around Vaila, Mark, Mylie, and the rest of the gang face off against Nash Bick, a ruthless nemesis of Vance who plans to take over the whole galaxy under his wrath; in order to stop him, Vaila team up with her long-lost boyfriend, Markus. Future DX: Beyond the Galaxy, another direct-to-video Future DX film, saw its release in 2008. It is a prequel in showing how Vaila's mother Lara Rich become the general and meet Vance Mayhem. In 2013, during the production of The Lego Movie, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller stated that, if Lorena Valentina asked them to, they would be more than happy to bring Future DX back with the second sequel. On June 15, 2016, Valentina discussed plans to revive other Valentina films, including Future DX. In September 22, 2016, before the release of Warner Animation Group's Storks, it was reported that Lord and Miller was in talks with Valentina and JeremyWorks Studios CEO about a possible way of bringing Future DX. On September 11, 2017, it was announced that Warner Animation Group and JeremyWorks was developing a second Future DX sequel, with Valentina, Baker, Carlson, Lord and Miller returning, and was immediately put into development. The film was originally released on June 12, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures, but due to the box office failure of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, the film will be JeremyWorks' streaming service JeremyNow!. It was further announced that Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks had greenlit a spin-off film focusing on Mark and Mylie. Television series : Main article: Future DX: Intergalactic Adventures On February 28, 2019, it was confirmed that a television series based on Future DX will be produced for JeremyNow!. By October 2019, the series is announced as Future DX: Intergalactic Adventures and will premiere on JeremyNow! worldwide in the spring of 2020, developed by Valentina Animation in partnership with Warner Bros. Animation. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films